


A close shave

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Bad Decisions, Haircuts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 05:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14049900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Sebastian loses a bet with Kimi.





	A close shave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theangelofdarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelofdarkness/gifts).



> For Theangelofdarkness for the idea of Kimi shaving Seb’s hair this way :3

The buzz of the clippers filled the air and Sebastian swallows, looking up at Kimi. “I can’t talk you out of this can I?”

“Not a chance.” The Finn replies softly, a manic grin on his face as he holds the clippers close to his hair.

Sebastian had dared Kimi to a game of Badminton with a twist, the loser had to have their head shaved.

Sebastian nods and looks up at him, making his eyes big and blue. “You really want to do this to me?”

“Seb, you dared me to do this, you’re not being a coward.” Kimi declares as he moves ever closer. “Besides I know what I’m doing, I’ve done this before.”

“Yeah Marc told me.” Sebastian scoffs softly. “Did you really break down the door to get to him?”

“Yes.” The Finn nods. “And I shaved a good portion of his hair off. Serves him right for dyeing my hands blue.”

Sebastian nods again and looks worried. “Are you going to shave everything off?”

Kimi’s eyes soften at the vulnerable look in his eyes and he gently runs his fingers through his hair, admitting to himself he would miss the curls. “Tell you what, how about I just shave your sides off? Keep the top as it is, so I can still do this.”

Sebastian gives a soft hum, melting into his touch, he always loved it when Kimi would run his fingers through his hair. “I could live with that.”

“Good.” Kimi lightly kisses the top of his head before moving the clippers into his hair.

* * *

Half an hour later and most of Sebastian’s hair is now gone. All that’s left is just a clump of curly hair on the top.

It’s hideous to say the least, but it could have been so much worse.

“What do you think?” Sebastian asks, frowning to himself in the mirror.

“It’s awful.” Kimi decides with a snort.

“You did this!” Sebastian reminds him with a glare.

“And you agreed to it!” Kimi defends, folding his arms.

“I’m just thankful I have a cap.” Sebastian sighs.

“You might have to superglue it on.” Kimi mutters to him, which earns him a pillow thrown into his face.

Safe to say that Sebastian was the talk of the Paddock the next day, and not for good reasons.

**Author's Note:**

> The story of Kimi shaving Marc Priestly’s hair off is true. It was in his book the secret world of the F1 pitlane XD


End file.
